deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sniperteam82308
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. More of my story is up!!!! Enjoy!!! DS2117 00:30, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I got the blog up. Meet the Clarkes (DISCUSSION) DS2117 05:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) YOU LIKE RED VS. BLUE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!! ME TOO!!! DS2117 05:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Clarification Sysop; have been for a while, though not as active as I once was. Auguststorm1945 23:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism (66.75.54.28) Given that DS2117 blanked his own user page immediately after you undid a previous blanking by is enough to convince me to delay any immediate action against 66.75.54.28; hopefully, DS2117 can clarify the situation soon. Auguststorm1945 03:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm fine, It was me. I tried to delete my profile but I forgot to sign in. Silly me, I hope this clarifies things for Auguststorm1945. ::While I appreciate your vigilance, please refrain from reporting every single vandal you encounter to me. Our administration team is quite active, and it seems the matter was dealt with shortly before you reported the issue to me. Auguststorm1945 04:57, December 26, 2010 (UTC) DS2117 Needs some help Hey, it's DS2117!!!! I just changed my avatar pic but, some of the pic is cut off. It's really bugging me. With my last avatar, I went to some website to fix but I forgot how to get there. :-( When I signed up, the wiki shoed me what to do but now it won't. Do you know what to do?????????? This will really help me. DS2117 10:42, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey guess what? I think some rivalry is starting between me and some jerk-ass. He's on my art page, origin story, crackshot's mental study page, and my talk page......augh. check out the situation. DS2117 21:42, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh my God, this guy can go to HELL for all I care....... DS2117 21:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) DS2117's Pic Here it is. Good luck!!!!! DS2117 06:39, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Meh I only read the news there and sometimes contribute. It seems people more skilled than me always edit things before me. Matt of the wastes 09:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Just a question. Do you know how to make that slideshow thing on the mainpage? My friend and I have been wondering how to do that and I would like it to be on my wiki, Brink wiki. U R HERE 2 WTF! U R EVERYWHREE!!! ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 05:11, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to know where i edited before (its a list containing more than 50 wikis, but most of them are like 1-100 edits like this one) ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 05:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Games... You should try Robot Arena 2. It is the ''best robot game I have ever played. I'm sure there is a free download or something like that somewhere. -X-T- 03:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) HHHHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! WHAT'S UP?????? DS2117 20:53, January 19, 2011 (UTC) THIS IS HOW I FEEL ABOUT DEAD SPACE 2 AH!!!!! GOD I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!! DS2117 21:37, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ONLY 6 DAYS AWAY!!!! This is how I feel about Dead Space 2 only six days away from today!!!!!! AH!!!!! Oh BTW, this guy is nuts!!!! Dude, I can't scream that high!!! DS2117 21:02, January 19, 2011 (UTC) My God, he screams soooooooooooo loud, that buzzing sound when something is too loud was going off.......OH MY GOD DS2117 21:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I see the wiki chose my pic to put it up on the internet. You know, when you scroll down to the bottom of the website, where it says "random wikis". I said "Hey..........That's my pic I brought to the wiki a month ago. WOORAH!!!! DS2117 21:40, January 19, 2011 (UTC) BettyBoopKiss Info letter, For my fans of Dead Space Meltdown I have decided for the upcoming new game to make a new Fan fiction. It will have Cara and some possible new Characters I will add in just cause no one really knows all the new characters in the new game. So please i ll keep posts and updates of when it will be completed hoping to hit it out of the park. Ally 22:28, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to add Isaac into your story? DS2117 22:40, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Yours What would be your weapon?Mrgod11234 03:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Blog post I made a blog post go check it out.Mrgod11234 03:45, February 1, 2011 (UTC)It's called NecroMorph go to renect activety page to find ts easily.Mrgod11234 03:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Blog How i get to the fanon wiki?Mrgod11234 05:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I would like to thank you for the past few days I have been driven insane but this code. I will also try to make some contributions to this wiki as well. I hope that we can work together in harmony, and I hope that if I have any problems you will happily answer them. Thank you again. (;,;) Son of Icthar 17:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) (P.s. really sorry mean to put a heading, sorry again.) Hi, thanks for the message I'm going to try it out tomorrow, and finally get to experience Dead Space 2 for myself. I have heard that people have had trouble with the code, so fingers crossed. (;,;) Son of Icthar 23:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Tiny error Hi, if anyone says that I have caused any vandalism I would just like to say that I wrote a blog but forgot to sign in I got rid of the signature of the guest and replaced it with mine. You can tell it's mine because I always leave this mark at the end of a blog' (;,;). Hope this settles any trouble I may have caused, and thank you. Also the code did work and the multiplayer is amazing. I'm now looking for someone with the viral white suit if you know anyone with it please tell me, because I would love to have it. (;,;)12:27, February 5, 2011 (UTC)Son of Icthar A gift (in a way) I would like to thank you for the help you have given me in the past few days, and in return I would like to you give the white viral RIG. I've checked that you play the 360, so tell me if you would like it and I'll let you kill me. Thank you again. (;,;) Son of Icthar 11:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) hey it's DS2117!!!! What's up!?!?!?!!? I'VE MISSED YOU!! BUSY DOING NJROTC SHINANAGINS......... DS2117 22:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) My story has been updated..More story and new chapter... Do you like it?? DS2117 23:24, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi i'm new to wiki so i'm just getting use to it I was stopping by to get your thoughts on my idea of Nathan Mcneil Dead Space 2: The Nightmare as the new DLC that was me and tell me what you thought of it. N.POLITO 14:19, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Lovely Name Why thank you, you have a rather nice name yourself; tell me, do you run around with the Seeker Rifle zoomed in when you play?BatmanVampireNinja 05:43, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh it was just a lucky guess. By the way, your new living room furniture looks great. BatmanVampireNinja 05:43, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Lets talk New Halo CE HD remake!!! 1st Strike availible for PS3 (im not getting it, cuz its way to expensive). Did you get DS2: Severed DLC? ''RC™'' 07:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :click here for Halo Remake ''RC™'' 20:05, March 5, 2011 (UTC) are you a homosexua? Do you play GTA? ''RC™'' 02:46, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well GTA5: San Andreas might come out this year or next year. ''RC™'' 02:58, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :I am looking forward to: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Duke Nukem Forever, MW3, Halo CE Remake, Homefront, Gears 3, Resistance 3, Uncharted 3, Mortal Kombat 2011, New Twisted Metal, Rage, Brink, Metal Gear Solid: Rising, BioShock Infinite, LA Noire. Right now i want: Killzone 3, Bulletstorm, Dragon Age 2, Assassin's Creed, First Strike and many more. ''RC™'' 03:15, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Crysis 2 looks cool, I want it , also Mass Effect 3 User:Registered contributor 03:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Crysis was a good game to start with so... User:Registered contributor 03:43, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Really??!!! That was like the best looking game ever!!!! It could only run on the bestest of best PCs ''RC™''' 03:47, March 9, 2011 (UTC) A Personal Hello Hey from DS2117!!!! Missed me?? Of course you did, because I'm soooooooooo social. LOL! What's up? How far you in Dead Space 2?? DS2117 23:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) My problem is u are like a sticler for the rules and cant allow a bit of leeway byt Ive geard u like report everything to ur friends the mods so this doesnt shock me. And how dare you use language like that on my homepage.I find that word apalling and would never use it to another person so like back off and take a few chill pills. Who the HELL are you?!?!?!?!?!?! And, WTF are you talking about?!?!?!?! DS2117 21:29, April 26, 2011 (UTC) You're Not Rid Of Me Uh oh, here comes trouble. someones gonna come and burst your bubble. Now listen hear bub. You don't know me so if you think you can swear and harass me you got another thing coming. I happened to talk to a few other users and all they had to say was "He reports everyone and everything" So now I know what you're made of. Leave me alone and we'll have no problems and call of your hounds IE the mods. And I know they're gonna see this but I'm not afraid of you or them so now you know who you're messing with. Hugs Kisses and a batch of Rat Poison. Love Ya. Shaunagh Galgey. A Friendly Hello Well. I'm back on the wiki. My ban expired last night so I have been a very good girl. I wanted to write to you to put all this animosity behind us. I acted very rash and immaturely and I apologise. I just want my story to do well. And another (unrelated?) thing, Subtank's talk page had you mentioning someone posting comments anonymously about me being banned and all. I want to say that I honestly have no idea who that was and that I was in NO way involved. The name says Shaunagh Galgey? I don't know any user here with that name but it doesn't matter. I said all I have to say and would appreciate a reply to let me know you accept(or not) my apology. Olivia How dare you!!!! How dare you go running off to Haegomogia or whatever and making it look like I drove you off the WIKI!!!!!! I did no such thing. Now he is out to get me because of you. And FYI I wasn't over joyed but I am now, knowing people can be free on this wiki with out worrying about you squeling on us. And I retract my apology to you coz u are not worth it.PowerSeeker 19:27, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I think you already know this, but, because i and Camalex thik that NZP has been overrun with faggots, and MM's constant complaining, we will make a Nazi Zombies Fanon Wiki and leave NZP. Me, You, Camalex, can be admins there. So? HellHoundSlayer 20:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Help me please? Sniperteam82308, My pic is also being cut of could you help me with that? halseymj 13:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Here it is. halseymj 13:21, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help. halseymj 20:48, May 20, 2011 (UTC) can you you help me to halseymj told me you can fix a picture? can you? GorillaSpice1988 21:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) He dosen't know how to give you the picture. halseymj 13:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeh, sure halseymj 13:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) T Heres the picture thanks for the help I appreciate it. GorillaSpice1988 20:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Where Did You Go? Hey, it's DS2117. Where did you run off to? You're even at red vs. blue wiki.... DS2117 Dover Demon The dover demon is go'na gcha-Ultimate1onskates- 02:19, December 7, 2011 (UTC) loofas i kept signing out of the chat room becuase my internet connection was lost. Take my apologetic consistencies as far you take your special toys and forgive me about the whole chatz malfunct. When i leave a chatroom, i will let you know, so please do not go on thinking I've abandoned you. According to my ore cutter line gun, there's a piece of you lying around here somewhere.-Ultimate1onskates- 02:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) orks must die-Ultimate1onskates- 02:14, December 7, 2011 (UTC) *Calling in Sniperteam: Bzzt! Bzzzt! Snipey, I need you to do something that people of my sex generally aren't good at. Math. For my Drama class, my final grade is divided into three core groups of 33% each. 1/3 of my grade goes towards behavior (Which I have a 100 in by the way), 1/3 of my Class Work (I also have a 100 in this portion as well). Quizes/Tests take 1/3 of my grade What's troubling me are the tests/quizzes. (I have an 88 on a drama performance test, a 99 on a drama written test, and a 70 on a movie quiz--I dislike movies). Can you tell me if my grade is at a B+ or above? Please, Sniper, I'm 'counting' on you. *Come in Sniper! *Earthgov to Snipes, report! * *It's funny because I knew no one would to speak to me. -Ultimate1onskates- 00:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello Nice to see you again, Sniper. Fate decreed that we meet again. Assassin 927 04:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Hello Sniperteam, My, my it has been a long time. Thank you for your apology but alas, it is I who should be apologising to you, my behaviour was crass, rude and extremely childish and I do hope we can erase this smudge and carry on in a civil and friendly manner. And please disregard Supertologist, they are clearly unwilling to accept any apology from me so now they do not get one, Noemon either as they haven't changed from the myopic hostile trolls they are. Anyway, glad we can have the past under the bridge, Warmest regards Olivia PowerSeeker 19:00, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't mean to be so rude, but I thought you just came back here to annoy everyone! [[User:Supertologist|''Supertologist ]](''talk'') 03:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Powerseeker? 1onskates told me about her. Hmm... I thought she was exiled from the Dead Space wiki. Interesting. Indoor Scholar (talk) 02:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, she or it, technically exiled herself, as she or it, deleted her own account and moved on, but then not too soon afterwards, she popped back into existence. Not that I would mind. Or any of us. At least she or it has not done anything wrong. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 03:03, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Tumblr Hey, big bro! Just want to let you know, I have more work to put on our tumblr! :D DS2117 (talk) 02:08, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I read on your intro page that you listen to metal. I'm not all for most types of metal, but there's this band called Between the Buried and Me. They are an incredible metal band. There's one song by them that's 14 minutes long. At some parts, it doesn't even sound like metal. Their songs are so complex and diverse, yet they can replay every single one flawlessly at concerts. Great band. Also, check out Periphery. They're okay. Later. Indoor Scholar (talk) 18:54, October 14, 2012 (UTC) My New art for our tumblr. XD I present you Alex Mercer in stages. Here you go bro!! DS2117 Been Busy Hey man, I got the news your phone is busted. Believe me when I say I want to talk to you, but school is being a pain in the royal ass, and swimming is no picnic either. I'm sorry I haven't been able to chat, and I'l try to get on when I can; when I'm not gasping for breath in the pool, anyway. Auf Weidersehen!-Wolfe Ghosts and Echos Hey Sniper, It's been forever I know. I don't believe I even deserve your attention but it's been my fault. My fault that we lost contact with each other. Life has been busy and unkind to me. My last years at high school were fine, graduation was fine too. I'm currently in my second year of college... which has comsumed my life. The pace is insane, the workload is overwhelming... but it's the price I'm paying to be a game artist and designer. Sleep is a strange concept to me now. I hope you are faring well. If you don't respond to me, I understand. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve anything. DS2117 Steam Account My steam is COSMICraven117. DS2117 (talk) 22:52, June 13, 2016 (UTC)